Akira Suga
is a character that first appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try. He is a member of Miyazato High School's Gunpla Battle team, and pilots the G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber. Personality & Character Akira is shown to be very laid back, and on first glance doesn't seem to take many things seriously. He possesses a great deal of confidence in his abilities, telling Sekai Kamiki when they first meet that his techniques won't work in their upcoming fight. He also seems to have some knowledge of martial arts, and was able to recognize Sekai's techniques. Despite coming off as somewhat arrogant and irresponsible, he shows honorable conduct and does not tolerate the belittlement of fighters who give their all in battle. History Akira Suga first appeared in the epilogue of Episode 6 as a transfer student to Miyazato High School. He quickly proved to be a powerful fighter, replacing Meguta Yasu in the team after defeating the latter's Zeo Zeong. Here it was revealed that Akira had been a member of the previous year's champion team, Gunpla Private Academy. At the ceremony announcing the finalists of the West Tokyo Block of the regional championships, both he and Yomi Sakashita were absent due to being late for unspecified reasons. Yomi would force Akira to buy her dinner as repayment for the embarrassment, though he seemed more than happy to do so. It was at the restaurant that he and Sekai would meet for the first time, the latter having been trying to cheer up Kaoruko Sazaki. At the end of the meeting, Akira would reveal that he recognized the techniques Sekai had used, and warned Sekai that they would not work on him. In the second semi-final match against Song Dynasty Vase, Akira would easily defeat his opponent's JMF1336R Rising Gundam. Capturing the Rising Gundam in a submission hold, he battered her with the caterpillar treads of his G-Bomber before firing his beam cannons through it, leaving Gyanko for his captain. After the match, he struck his teammate Yomi after she began mocking their defeated opponents, stating that belittling an opponent who had given their all would diminish her as a person. In the final match against Team Try Fighters, Akira would face off against Sekai's BG-011B Build Burning Gundam inside the space fortress Solomon, where he attempted to use the same submission technique against Sekai. However he was repelled by a reverse headbutt and kick from his opponent, and a follow-up barrage of his air-to-air missiles would be deflected with precise and rapid guarding by the Build Burning Gundam. Following his opponent outside the fortress, he became angered at the crippling of his captain, firing a barrage of beam shots and air-to-air missiles at Sekai. However, Fumina Hoshino's SD-237 Winning Gundam would shield Sekai from the brunt of the assault, allowing Sekai to equip the Winning Knuckle. Watching Sekai prepare to attack, Akira was caught off-guard as Sekai switched techniques right before attacking and lost his G-Parts A as a result. However, he was still able to combine with Yomi's LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam for a last-ditch effort to defeat his opponent. Despite temporarily gaining the upper hand, both Akira and Yomi's combined machines would be overpowered by the Build Burning Gundam following its rescue by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning BWS. Following the conclusion of the West Tokyo Block's regional championships, Akira would be carrying packages for Yomi during a shopping trip when he met with Sekai and Fumina once again. Once more, he teasingly stated that the two were on a date, earning him an elbow from Yomi before she stomped off. He offered his congratulations to Sekai for winning the regional championships, and told him that he'd learn where Akira had encountered his techniques when the national championships started. At the end of episode 10, it was revealed that Akira was an understudy for Gunpla Private Academy's team, and only fought in the previous year's championships due to the absence of another of the team's members, Saga Adou. Trivia * Akira's character design and personality are based off of Sleggar Law from Mobile Suit Gundam. In fact, at the end of episode 8, Allan Adams refers to him as "Sleggar" upon watching the match between G-Master and Song Dynasty Vase. * He has be given the nickname "Speedy Sleggar" due to his fighting skills in Gunpla Battle. * Akira's driving skills are nowhere as refined as his gunpla battle skills, as Junya Inose learns firsthand. Gallery 2411 Akira Suga.png|Akira's Debut Akira-Suga-1 Yomi-Sakashita-1 GBFT-9.png|Akira Slaps Yomi External links